prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic and Shadow Help Amy and Rouge Escape/Sonia and Manic
After the banquet that evening, Sonic and Shadow went into their chambers with nervous looks and sighed nervously, not knowing what to say to Amy and Rouge to make amends for humiliating the two girls. They looked over at Sonic's bed and saw one of the feminine shadows behind the curtains. They came over slowly came over to the bed, and Sonic sighed as he cleared his throat, "Well... right." He and Shadow pulled back the curtain and gasped when they saw the feminine figure was really Coconuts, all tied and gagged. He muffled through the gag, and Sonic and Shadow looked over to see his dinosaur and dogs, Dino, Santa's Little Helper, and Spike all bound up and gagged together on a pillar and whimpering through the bindings around their mouths. Sonic and Shadow glared and were about to think of who could do this to them, but their thoughts were cut off when they saw a bunch of bed sheets tied together to the pillar of their balcony. They ran over and looked down to see Amy and Rouge heading through the halls while respectively pulling Zebstrika and Rapidash with them. The electric zebra Pokémon and the fire horse Pokémon called out their names quietly and Amy whispered, "Shhh. Come on." They snuck around the halls to get to the exit without getting spotted, and Sonic and Shadow climbed down the sheets and got to the ground. They looked over and saw two guards, Scratch and Grounder on patrol and heading Amy's way. With swift thinking, Shadow called out to the two, "Guards!" Amy, Rouge, Zebstrika, and Rapidash stopped in shock and looked over at them, and Scratch and Grounder looked over and they both replied as they saluted for the hedgehog princes, "Princes Sonic and Shadow!" Sonic and Shadow came over to them and tried to think of what orders to give them as the guards waited for their demand and Amy and Rouge looked at them and backed away slowly. Sonic thought for a moment and said as he pointed to his chambers, "Uh... There's a-a robot monkey tied up in our room." "Quick!" Shadow urged the two robots, "Before it's too late!" Amy and Rouge looked at them with surprise at how they were distracting them for them, even after they were rude to them at the banquet. The guards looked at Sonic and Shadow with raised brows and Shadow ordered, "Well, look into it!" "Right away, sire." The guards nodded and headed off to Sonic and Shadow's chambers. Sonic and Shadow sighed in relief and looked back to see Amy and Rouge already gone. They ran outside and saw them taking Zebstrika and Rapidash down to the Hebrew village. Without being spotted, they followed them into the village until they found them at a well with a familiar 23-year-old female hedgehog with the same peach skin, fuchsia fur and quills, and black nose and eyes, but she now had long eyelashes. Plus, she was now wearing a sky-blue short-sleeved, loose dress and a purple sarong. With her was a familiar 23-year-old male hedgehog with the same peach skin, green fur and quills, and black nose and eyes, but he he was now wearing a loose red vest, a pair of white pants, and red sandals. They hid behind a wall and heard Amy say to them, "Please, Rouge and I need water." "We have a long journey ahead of us." added Rouge. Manic pulled two buckets from the well and Sonia said to Amy and Rouge as she poured water from the buckets into their containers, "May God protect you." "Thank you." Rouge said to her, as she and Amy mounted Rapidash and Zebstrika respectively. They hit the Pokémon's sides with their heels and the two pairs ran their way out in the desert. "Hut, hut!" Manic and Sonia watched them leave, and Sonic and Shadow came out of their hiding spot and watched them run away into the desert. Sonic and Shadow watched the young Midianites ride off, but they backed in alarm at the sound of something breaking on the ground. They looked down and saw Sonia picking up her clay vase that broke on the ground. She stammered, "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-" She got up and saw the princes' faces. She and Manic chuckled nervously and Sonia dropped the pieces of her vase and stammered, "Oh, please forgive me. I-I didn't expect to see...you..." She got a closer look at Sonic and Shadow and said with a hopeful smile, "Here, of all places, a-a-at our door. At last!" Sonic and Shadow chuckled and Sonic asked with a confused look, "At last?" "What are you talking about?" asked Shadow. Sonia went over to Manic and exclaimed as she shook his shoulders and gave him a big squeeze, "Didn't I tell you, Manic? Didn't I tell you? I knew he would return to us when he was ready!" Manic muttered to her nervously, "Sonia, do you want us flogged?" Sonia ignored him and said to Sonic and Shadow, "I knew you cared about our freedom!" "Sonia!" Manic called to her quietly. Sonic couldn't believe what she was saying and asked with a chuckle, "Freedom?" "Why would Sonic care about that?" Shadow asked. Sonia answered, "Because you're... well, you're our brother." "What?" Sonic asked in disbelief. "I thought Sonic was my brother." Shadow said. Sonia was about to tell him, but she stopped and realized neither he nor Sonic knew what or who the latter really was. She heaved a huge sigh and asked, "They never told you?" "Who never told me what?" Sonic asked. "And what do you mean?" Shadow asked. Sonia realized that Sonic was never told by Eggman and Ella about how he was found and adopted by them after the murder of the Hebrew children when he was still a baby and he didn't know his mother Aleena saved him from being killed. "But you're here! You must know!" Sonia exclaimed as she tried to grab Sonic and Shadow's wrists. They brought their hands away and shot Shadow at Sonia, "Be careful, slave!" "You'll hurt us!" Sonic exclaimed. Manic came over to them and said as he grabbed Sonia's shoulders and tried to hold her back, "Oh, my good princes! Um, she's- she's exhausted from the day's work. Uh, not that it was too much, we-we quite enjoyed it. But-but she's confused." Sonia tried to get out of his grasp, but Manic grabbed her arm and added as he glared at her, "And knows not to whom she speaks!" Sonia growled as she brought herself away from her brother, "I know to whom I speak, Manic!" She turned to Sonic and Shadow and exclaimed, "I know who you are, Sonic, and you are not a hedgehog prince of Egypt!" Sonic and Shadow felt insulted and Shadow glared, "Excuse us?!" And Sonic added, "What did you say?!" Manic came in front of Sonia and stammered fearfully as he backed away from Sonic and Shadow and made Sonia back away, "Your Highnesses, pay her no heed." He said to Sonia as he tried to push her to her home, "C-come, Sonia. May I discuss something with you?" Sonia tried to get out of his grasp and hissed, "No, Manic! No!" She looked over at Sonic and Shadow and cried to the former as Manic held her back, "Please, Sonic! You must believe!" Manic glared at her, "That's enough." "You were born of my mother, Aleena!" Sonia cried to him, refusing to listen to him. "Stop it!" Manic said, trying to pull her back. Sonia didn't listen to him and ran over to Sonic and Shadow and exclaimed to Sonic, "You are our brother!" Sonic and Shadow couldn't take anymore and Sonic growled, "Now you go too far!" Shadow agreed with his adoptive brother. "You shall be punished!" Manic ran between them, got down on his knees in front of Sonic and Shadow and fearfully said, "No! Please, uh, Your Highnesses. She's ill. She's very ill. We beg your forgiveness." He got up on his feet and said to Sonia as he took her and tried to bring her away, "Please, Sonia. Let's go." "No, Manic." Sonia said as she was being pulled by Manic. She called out to Sonic, "Our mother set you adrift in a basket to save your life!" Sonic asked her with anger and disbelief, "Save my life?" "From who?" asked Shadow indignantly. She cried out to Sonic, "Ask the man that you call 'Father'!" Sonic and Shadow felt very offended, knowing that she was referring to Eggman, and Shadow glared at her, "What?" "How dare you?" Sonic said angrily. "God saved you to be our deliverer." Sonia replied. Sonic and Shadow stormed over to her and Sonic glared "Enough of this!" Manic leaned against the door to their home in disbelief and Sonia said to Sonic, "And you are, Sonic. You are the deliverer." Shadow lost his temper and yelled as he grabbed her wrist, "SONIC SAID ENOUGH!" He threw her down and she looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. Shadow growled at her, "You will regret this night!" He and Sonic stormed away from Sonia and she began to cry, sad that her brother refused to listen to her. She got on her knees and sang Aleena's lullaby as tears rolled down her cheeks and the wind blew through her fuchsia quills. Sonia: Hush now, my baby Be still, love Don't cry Sleep as you're rocked by the stream Sonic and Shadow started making their way to the palace, but they stopped when they heard the lullaby and wondered where Sonic heard that lullaby before. He turned to face Sonia and realized it was the lullaby he remembered when he was an infant. Shadow just had his back turned. She finished the song as she shed a tear from her eye. Sonia: Sleep and remember My last lullaby So I'll be with you when you dream Sonic looked at Sonia and realized she really was his sister, and he really was a Hebrew like her! Sonia looked up at him with a sad smile. Sonic and Shadow were shocked at the truth and ran into Antoine D'Coollette, and the French coyote cowered in fear. The Hebrew Mobian looked at Sonic and Shadow and muttered at seeing them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies